Coincidence meets Fate
by angel'slittledemon
Summary: Everyone knows they have someone out there. Many hope to find theirs, desperately dating everyone who they think might be the one. In the rare occasions one does find their someone and get their happily ever after it seems like a miracle that was bound to happen. So then why did mine have to be HIM?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So, this story idea has been stuck in my head for a while and I really have wanted to write it. Not sure how well it will turn out or if it will even be continued after this chapter, but I thought I'd it a try. Also, none of characters being used from Marvel belong to be they are Marvel's.**

 **Prologue**

You know I used to think that myths were stories made up by those who didn't understand the world. Something people needed to believe in order to get up every morning for the back-breaking labor that was required in ancient times.

You know that myth about people originally having four arms, four legs, and two heads. That Zeus saw them as so dangerous he split them in half to prevent them from being more powerful than him. You'd think I would know better, after all my life has never followed the typical story.

Most people claim to meet their soulmate at some point. They get married, have kids, grow old together, and maybe even separate when they become bored with their life.

I was born nothing, and I was supposed to die a nothing. So then why did _He_ have to come. He was destined for greatness and me I was destined for… well nothing.

The only thing I know is that life has a horrible tendancy of playing pranks on me and this better not be one of them.


	2. Chapter 1: Introducing Meredith

**Author Note: So, I decided to add another chapter…forgive my mistakes. I tend to finish the chapter upload it and then go back to edit. I ended up changing the prologue a lot because I wanted it to be a little different. Also, my view of Spider-man is Tom Holland.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC. Marvel owns everything else including Tom Holland.**

Meredith's POV:

The sun's rays were starting to stretch through the window and across the room to the small mattress resting in the corner of the dank attic. There a young girl no older than 17 was sleeping under a thin, worn out baby blue blanket. There was no pillow, so the girl was using her arm as her headrest.

The room was in a local church that a pastor offered to the girl after he found her outside scrounging through the donation box for clothing. In return for the room the girl would do some of the tidying of the building. Despite the small size it was still better than sharing a room at the local hostile with a bunch of strangers or worse living in the alley with the other homeless.

Stirring in her sleep Meredith slowly began to wake up as the sun's rays finally reached her to pierce through her closed eyes. With a groan she pushed her arms and legs away from her torso. Feeling the satisfying pops, she slowly sat up on the mattress. Looking around the attic with half-lidded eyes she breathed out a sigh.

After taking in the dust that was floating around in the sunlight, Meredith sighed to herself as she realized she would need to clean again when she got back from work.

You see although most kids would go to school, Meredith didn't have that luxury. After being emancipated at the age of 15 she had to grow up. Grown ups need to pay bills. Grown ups need to buy food, clothes, and shelter. School was time consuming, and that time could be spent on earning money.

Eventually her goal was to move into a small one-bedroom apartment in one of the sketchier neighborhoods of New York. It would be dangerous, but Meredith had street smarts after living in the alleys for the first year. There wasn't a lot of options what with her limited budget.

Shaking her head of the thought, Meredith pushed herself off the mattress and to the one of the cross beams in the middle of the room where she hung her clothes. She didn't have much only a handful of t-shirts, a couple pairs of pants, and one pair of old worn-out white converse.

Dressing quickly, so as not to waste time she headed over to the small fogged up glass window that overlooked part of the Bronx. It wasn't as bad as one would expect, and Meredith certainly wasn't going to complain. Things could be a lot worse. She had a decent life and after living in alleyways for a while this type of living was like a penthouse in the Stark tower.

Taking a deep breathe Meredith finished lacing her shoes up, headed for her door and with a final look around the room she headed downstairs.

It was only about 5 a.m. so Meredith was sure to be quiet so as not to disturb the morning prayers of the priests. Making the sign of the cross, Meredith walked out of the entrance way and started making her way to the subway station only three blocks down. From there she would walk over to the small Starbucks café that she helped manage. After nearly two years of working there she was now one of the assistant managers. With most of her coworkers knowing her situation they often looked for her to cover any shifts that they didn't want.

It wasn't the dream job, but she was happy where she was at and she knew better than to ask for more when she already didn't have to pay for a lot of the expenses most others did.

Lost in her thoughts she barely realized that she was standing just outside her store. Shaking her head, she laughed as her dirty dish water blonde hair tickled the back of her neck. Staring back at her from the glass doors reflection was her own blue eyes that seemed to laugh at her own ridiculousness.

Pulling out the key and opening the door before turning back around to lock it again as she got ready to prepare for the day. You see despite everything the opening employee had to be there almost two and half hours earlier than the actual opening time so that all the machines and supplies could be prepared for the coffee lovers that would come in to order their double shot expresso non-fat soy milk latte.

 **That's it for now. I know it might be sort of choppy, but I am working hard at not jumping straight into the story because I used to over rush everything. Also, just in case it wasn't clear Meredith's life story will be revealed eventually but like anyone with that story she needs to earn her reader's trust before she divulges that information. Thank you for your support and it will probably be really slow updates… SORRY!**


	3. Chapter 2: Beware Coffee Lovers

**AUTHOR NOTE: Ok so I recently got bit by the writing bug so trying to update a bit more. Again, I apologize for the slow update, but it takes a while to actually find inspiration sometimes. I don't ever want to short change you guys so bear with me.**

 **Chapter 2: Coffee Lovers Beware**

Meredith's POV:

I took a deep breathe the second the door was shut and locked behind me again. My favorite part of working here was this moment right now. When the store was empty and there was the fragrant smell of the coffee beans filling the air. There was a sort of peace and relaxation in doing the opening tasks.

Speaking of I needed to get started on them. With that thought I headed to the backroom where all the employees kept their personal belongings, for me it was just a simple worn-down tan messenger bag. In it I kept basic items like my bank card, $20 in cash, and my ID. I kept my flip phone in my jean pocket but turned it on silent so it wouldn't bother me while I was working. It would sit under the desk until my shift was over.

The famous green aprons hung on hooks by the little office desk and chair we had for when we needed to order supplies, do inventory, and clock in. I'll grab my apron later when we got closer to opening because right now was just the grunt work of cleaning and prepping.

Walking out from the back I made a beeline for the machines. They needed time to turn on and get warmed up, so it was important I turned them before anything else. After that I went to the door next to the women's bathroom which was dedicated to cleaning supplies. The night staff was in charge of tables and behind the counter cleaning, but morning staff had to clean the windows and the glass for the displays. Windex was a morning shifts best friend.

Once I had grabed the Windex, I began to spray down the doors and wipe until all the fingerprints from the previous day were gone. Then repeated it on all the windows before moving on to the display cases. It was especially important that everything was right since we tended to get some of the business men who were visiting Stark Tower two blocks down. They gave the best tips and since we split tips at the end of the day into everyone's respected envelope it was important that we got as many as we could otherwise all of us would be leaving with only a dollar.

I was so lost in my tasks that I didn't notice I only had thirty minutes until opening and my coworker for the day, Mark, was waiting outside trying to get my attention to let him in. I could feel the warmth as I blushed at realizing I left him out there.

"Thanks for inviting me in." Was the sarcastic comment I got when I let him in. Although the smile gave away that there wasn't anything wrong as everyone knew I tended to get lost in my tasks a lot, which made me a good employee but sometimes a forgetful coworker/friend. Like the time I locked Amy outside when I went through the closing tasks forgetting she ran to take the trash out.

With a sweep of my arm I bowed low as I told him "It's my pleasure to bring peasants like you into my castle." I had a shit-eating grin the whole time I said it as Mark simply chuckled in response.

I couldn't help it when my sass came out and if you didn't know me you would think I was being rude on purpose. Literally sometimes things just fell out my mouth even when I was embarrassed, I still managed to have a sassy retort. Although my coworkers had all known me for a while now and despite the initial shock, they all knew not to take it seriously.

Still giggling at each other we headed to the back to grab the green aprons. Tying them around our waists and heading up front so I could open the door for the customers. We always had one or two crazy lady's who needed coffee asap otherwise they were going to behave like Satan and torment everyone in their path.

Of course, the second the door was unlocked they pushed the door open themselves almost bulldozing me over in their haste to get their drug of choice. Mark was already taking their orders when I started to head back behind the counter. So, we both worked together to make them their coffee and get them out of the store.

That was how the first two hours normally went before we died down between the morning and lunch rush.

It was during that time that one of those business men walked into the store. He had his sunglasses on, short but more of a swoop kind of spiky hair and was wearing the typical business suit. He was on one of the newer phones when he walked in with someone named Jarvis about some new tech or something. I took over the cash register at that point as Mark's customer service had been used up by the rude morning customers.

He took his sunglasses off by grabbing them by the arm and pulling them down to his waist like someone from a dramatic movie scene before rambling off his "black coffee and make sure to not put any of that hipster coconut milk but only the life-giving bean juice that comes straight from our Brazilian coffee blend". The arrogance could be heard in how he talked but it was also in how he walked and held himself. Obviously one of the more prominent visitors to New York.

"Of course, that'll be $7.97. Your order will be ready at the end of the counter." All of this said with a smile and gesture to where he could get his drink when it was ready. Since there was only one other person in the store and they were already helped and sitting at a table, I didn't bother to get a name for the order.

Pulling out his card he inserted it into the chip reader and followed the prompts before heading to the other end of the counter. Mark almost had his order done already since it was a simple one. He was waiting for the machine to finish running the water through the beans before he put the lid on.

Since no one else was there I turned to the back counter to clean out some of the blenders, and utensils so they'd be ready for the lunch rush as well as clean off anything that had spilled but we hadn't been able to get to during the rush.

So, when the business guy left, I only noticed out of the corner of my eye that he dropped a tip off in the jar. I didn't bother looking at what we got as I wouldn't get the tip until tomorrow anyway. See we did things different to ensure everyone gave their best 100% of the time. All six of us split the tip even when we didn't work that day. It kept up morale and gave incentive to always perform your best as your coworkers depended on it too. See here everyone knew everyone and we all helped when we could. If you didn't pull your weight it was likely you weren't going to last long here, or you would be transferred to a store that desperately needed help.

The rest of my shift was the same old, so I packed up my stuff and hung my apron back on to make my way back to the church.


	4. Chapter 3: Soul Mate Wishing

**Author Note: I know two updates so close to one another. Well turns out I know how this part is going to go. Don't worry she will eventually meet Peter but right now I want to make sure it's more realistic than he bumps into her immediately and they fall in love and the story is over. Also, I still have a lot to explain about her. Also my story my rules I am not going for accuracy but what feels right about the character.**

 **Chapter 3: Soul Mate Wishing**

Meredith's POV:

Even though my shift at Starbucks was over, I still had work to do at the church. The candles had to be lit and removed if they had burned out. The place had to be cleaned, dusted, and the more important holy items had to be cleaned carefully in the sink after the priest had blessed the soapy water that filled it.

I began with dusting the entire place from top to bottom. Before I lit the prayer candles for anyone who stopped by later tonight in search of hope. Then I gathered the items that needed cleaning before bringing them to the sink that was already filled, blessed, and waiting for me.

After returning the items where they belonged, I returned back to the front of the church and kneeled down to pray. I prayed every night for the church's longevity, for my coworkers to get support in achieving in life, and I prayed that my hard work would pay off and I would be able to get a cheap apartment soon. Don't get me wrong I love the church, but they have other people to help and I was still capable of handling myself. I still had hope, I guess.

When I was younger, before things between my parents got bad, my mom used to tell me stories about soul mates. See people used to hold onto the ideal that one day you would find the person that was destined for you, that was the only person that was worthy of you, and to go against fate and love someone else was the greatest betrayal. Back then people still believed but then science came, and they said it's just not realistic to find your soulmate anymore so it's completely fine to find someone else.

People took this to heart and soon it was almost impossible to find your soulmate. The odds are astronomical so when someone does there are normally two reactions… One is mocking them and telling them the relationship isn't real, and two complete happiness that someone confirmed there is still hope out there.

It's almost impossible now with how many people exist in the entire world. Plus, blood has been diluted so much that there's actually studies saying that even when you do meet your soulmate you may not even feel the pull that's supposed to occur between the two people. Most little girls dreamed of their prince charming whose coming to take them to their happily ever after but then you grow up and reality sets in, you begin looking for love in other people.

Back then it was one of my favorite stories to hear her tell. However, when things started falling apart at home I began dating to get out of the house. Eventually the soulmate story became nothing but another fairytale, albeit one that could actually happen. I laughed out loud at myself. That was a long time ago when I thought I would hold out for that one person.

I began to make my way over to the priest's room. There was where the door that hid the stairway that led to the priest's bedrooms as well as to the attic. It was hidden back there since the church was someplace that was open to all any time of day or night. People came to steal the valuables all the time. Although stealing was a sin, the priest would never report it and instead would pray for the person who stole it to find his way home. We sometimes had items returned by the person who stole them, the person who bought them, and every once in a blue moon the cops would bring in an item or two.

Despite this the door wasn't locked only put aside in a corner that most wouldn't notice. To deter from crime happening in the church.

Climbing the stairs was always a hassle by the time I reached the top I would be gasping trying to draw the air in. I wasn't out of shape, but the stairs can kill anyone if you climb them high enough. The attic was as I left it. Stripping out of my clothes, I grabbed the extra-large shirt which hung down to my knees to sleep in. Tomorrow I had the opening shift but since we got an order from Stark Tower for a couple of our group coffee containers, and food I would be delivering everything there for the first hour of opening while Amy and Mark handle the shop.

With that thought in mind I pulled the old quilt over me and wadded up my dirty clothes to use a pillow for the night. With a sigh of relief, I closed my eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to take me and for a dream to take place.


	5. Chapter 4: Delivery

**Author Note: So basically, I am in college and finals caught up to me. I had a few classes that I was on the verge of an A or B, so I had to work really hard, and put all my concentration on studying. Also, Endgame destroyed me emotionally, so this story took a backseat as I dealt with my heart being ripped out of my chest. Obviously not going off Endgame but my own version of timeline events. Again, I go off when I get inspired not when I force myself to write so sorry for the slow updates.**

 **Chapter 4: Delivery**

Meredith's POV:

Slowly I began to wake with the help of my phone buzzing against the hardwood floor of the attic. With a groan, I hit the silence button and rolled onto my back. Closing my eyes for a second before groaning and sitting up. Today's schedule was completely full, which meant I needed to get up and start getting ready if I wanted to meet deadlines.

With that I pushed myself off the floor and headed over to the small washroom attached to the attic space. It wasn't anything fancy, a simple white porcelain sink, a small square shower with a glass door, and a toilet. There was a small mirror I managed to snag when they did renovations to the Starbucks I work at. They were going to throw out the old stuff, but I claimed some of it to repurpose at the church which always needed donations. I had to shower but since the church was one of the older locations in New York the water pressure was more of a hose just pushing water out, and the heat was lukewarm at best. It wasn't much but it was enough to get the job done.

Showering never took long, so I was out in 15 minutes. Taking the towel off the drying rack mounted on the wall, I stood in front of the sink and grabbed my hairbrush to get the tangles and knots, from showering, out before brushing my teeth and putting on my underwear and bra. Nothing cute just the basic bra and panties. Grabbing a navy t-shirt for the day and putting on my jeans, before tying my hair into a ponytail so I wouldn't have to deal with it while working.

Before heading out the door I pulled my converse on and began the trek over to the store. The downside of the Stark coffee order was that I wouldn't be able to stop moving my entire shift, the upside was that the day would go a lot quicker since there were things to do. Although seeing all the fancy high end people there would be good business.

I almost didn't realize I was at the shop; I was so lost in my thoughts. With a laugh and a shake of my head I began opening the store for business. Once the machines where ready I began making the Stark order as they would need about three of the group containers for the morning meetings along with some assorted bakery items. Mark and Amy were going to show up 30 minutes before opening to ensure that I was able to leave on time for delivery.

Continuing with the opening procedures I began cleaning and preparing the sitting areas for the customers who would come.

Right on cue Mark and Amy knocked on the front door to be let in. They begun taking over as I finished gathering the bakery items into their containers while waiting for the final group container to finish filling with the delicious black roast coffee. Miss Potts, who had put in the order, specifically requested we leave the coffee black and provide the option of sweeteners, creams, and other additives.

Pulling out the green delivery bags we used to carry the orders I gathered everything up and organized it into the bags. Mark was lending me his car to make the delivery since it would be impossible to handle everything on the trek to Stark Tower. Since gas was reimbursed he had no issue with the deal.

With a nod Mark threw me his keys. "Try not to scratch Betsy on the way there", and yes his car has a name and its name is Betsy.

"Like anyone would notice if a scratch was added to that hunk of junk" Amy quipped back. Don't get me wrong Mark's car was decent, but it came from the junkyard and was what was affordable. The amount of damages already on the car, it was unlikely even Mark would notice if it got another scratch. With a laugh I waved bye as I walked out the door.

Marks car was a old VW Bug that was in extreme need of some body maintenance. However, it ran and that was good enough for us. Unlocking passenger side door and placing everything inside, I was careful to arrange everything so that nothing was in immediate danger of spilling.

Running around to the driver's side door, I got in, buckled up, and started the car before pulling out of the spot and heading towards Stark Tower. The drive would only take about five minutes, but walking would've taken around 20.

The nice thing about Stark Tower is they have specific spots for food catering to pull into. Although I was probably still in the cheapest car in the entire lot. I could already see the people staring with disdain at Betsy as I pulled in. Burying the coming anxiety into the recesses of my mind, I walked around the front of the car and begun unloading.

Once everything was settled and I was confident I could carry it without dropping anything, I made my way to the front door and up to the receptionist. With a smile on my face I politely asked "Hi, my name is Meredith and I'm with Starbucks. We have an order for the Stark morning conference from a Miss Potts. I was wondering where I should go?".

The girl looked up and began typing on her computer, "Hold one moment while I check our database". The women continued clicking away on the keyboard before smiling up at me while waving over someone dressed like someone from _Men in Black_ "Security will escort you there".


	6. Chapter 5: Spilled Coffee

**Author Note: Oh…my…gosh, I am updating twice in the same week. I know it's a miracle. Anyway, I now have a lot more free time so I am going to try to work on some of my fanfic's. A lot of times I know what the next step is but not how long it's going to take to get there. Every chapter can't be filled with excitement so there are some filler chapters to just help you connect more with Meredith. Enough about that non-sense let's move on to the story.**

 **Chapter 5: Spilled Coffee**

Meredith's POV:

The security guy led me through a variety of hallways, and elevators before finally reaching what appeared to be an official looking conference room. He pressed, what I assumed to be, an access card to a black box thing sitting on the wall next to the door before holding it open for me.

Walking in it all appeared to be a typical conference room with a large oval shaped table surrounded by multiple chairs. There didn't appear to be anything to present with and the only other furniture in the room was a see-through white board already marked up with what must be the itinerary for the meeting. Beyond that only one other person was in the room holding a stack of manila folders. She was a beautiful woman, with vibrant red hair, a form fitted white dress, and a posture that screamed confidence.

She was looking through one of the folders when we walked in but looked up when the security guard excused himself from the room to wait outside. With a smile she closed the folder placing it gently on the table before walking towards me with her arm outstretched.

"You must be Meredith. Thank you for fulfilling this order last minute. We had a sudden cancelation and it's greatly appreciated that you were able to handle today's catering." The woman stated while shaking my head firmly before letting go.

"It's not a problem. It's sort of my job. So where would you like me to set everything up?" Looking around the room once more to try to figure out the location myself.

The woman went to a wall where she pushed on a panel. The panel made a click sound before it lowered itself down into a mini table. "Just place it here so the attendees can grab it as they come in".

With a nod, I headed over to the table, and put the bags down. I began placing the food out first since that was on top of the coffee. Since it was Stark industries, they actually bought a bunch of our ceramic mugs so that the businesspersons wouldn't have to use the paper cups. Apparently, it looked better.

I bent down to pull out the Coffee containers and place them on the table with the food when on my way back up I smacked into something. Before I knew it, Coffee had slashed out of the sides of the container and I was on my butt holding the now slightly more empty container staring up at one of the big wig business people. My mouth was gaping as I stared at the man in front me. He wore a black suit with a sea blue tie, sunglasses masked half his face, and his hair was spiked up.

Stunned momentarily from what just happened, I frantically began trying to wipe up the mess, before noticing it was also on the man. Quickly stopping cleaning the floor, I grabbed fresh napkins and began dabbing at the suit jacket trying to soak up the coffee that had landed on it. All while spilling any and all kinds of "I am so sorry; I really didn't mean to do that. Again, I am so sorry. I'll clean the jacket if you want. I don't have a lot of money, but I can totally do a bang-up job hand-washing this. Again, my apologies I really didn't see you there sir."

I must have been making a bigger fool out of myself because to my surprise the man started laughing. The woman from earlier was looking at him in shock. "Tony are you ok?" She came over to the two us to see what was going on while I hid my face looking at the ground with a tomato red burning face.

"It's fine Pepper. Who is this one? She the new assistant you hired?" Composing himself he began rattling off questions while my brain began putting together the pieces. I just spilled coffee on fucking Tony Stark. Not only was it a hotshot business guy but THEY hotshot business guy. Oh god this isn't good.

I felt all the color leave my face as my epiphany sank in.

"Kid, you ok? Whatever you do don't throw up." They must've been trying to talk to me again but due to my internal breakdown I didn't realize it.

"I am so sorry…" Beginning to start rambling again I was cut off.

"Relax kid. That was one of the more interesting things to happen to me in a while."

With a breath of relief, I exhaled and said "I'll just finish setting up then and be on my way. Again, I am so sorry."

I had already begun to finish placing the containers on the table right next to the ceramic mugs all neatly lined up in rows when I saw Mr. Stark taking off his suit jacket and heading over to the other end of the room. Pepper, who have been Miss Potts was following him while both talked in hushed voices. Figuring it wasn't best to eavesdrop, I continued to set-up ignoring them before quickly thanking and apologizing again while stating that I'd be back with the afternoon order around 1 p.m..

I headed out the door and back to the store.


End file.
